blood and tears
by Darklinkette
Summary: a SOLDIER has arrived, but she's not there for the reason other SOLDIERS are there for. what is her true purpose?
1. Chapter 1

Blood and tears

Chapter 1

Let me go damn it!" Isamu struggled against the two SOLDIERS that held her. "your not suppose to be here. How you got past training is beyond me." one of the SOLDIERS said, knocking on a door. "because I m just as good as any of you bastards!" she hollered, trying to escape. She managed to punch one of them, but the other grabbed her around the chest, holding her in place. She kicked the guy she punched, and knocked him away from the two. She then elbowed the guy holding her, breaking free. Most people would have ran off by now, but not her. She was going to make sure her hard earned sneaking didn't get ruined by these two. She punched him, and turned around to punch the one that was sneaking up behind her. They both jumped on her, but she still managed to beat them both up. They were so busy fighting, neither of them noticed the door was opened, and a silver haired man was watching with amusement. The black haired girl hit one of the guys, making him bleed. Sephiroth finally decided to break it up when one of the guys hollered that she broke his nose. what is going on here? he said loudly, causing all three to stop and look up. The two men stood up and dragged the girl with them. this girl was caught sneaking in here, sir. We brought her here so you may take care of the arrangements to send her home. one told him, saluting like he was trained to do. sneaked? Do you have papers? he looked at the girl who glared at him. He was intrigued, no one ever glared at him. She must not have known who he was, or just didn't care. Either way, he was interested in this girl. Her raven eyes watched the man as he took the papers one of the men had taken from her. Isamu? he asked, looking at her. that is a man's name. Not fitting for a girl. her eyes narrowed. what the hell is wrong with my name? It's perfectly fine for me. It means bravery. Something I have more in my pinkie than these two have in their whole bodies. she snarled, shoving them both away from her. follow me. he said, walking in his lodging staring at her paper work. She followed after him, reluctantly. The other two SOLDIERS left, knowing their captain would figure everything out. i almost feel sorry for her. one said, taking one look at the closed door. what ever captain Sephiroth decides is what she gets. Impersonating a SOLDIER, sneaking into this area. She has it coming. they walked off, not noticing that a certain blonde spiky haired SOLDIER was listening. Sephiroth motioned for the girl to sit down, sitting on his bed himself. Isamu remained standing, waiting patiently. how did you get all this? Sephiroth looked up at her. oh well, let's see. she started off in a mocking voice, making Sephiroth arch an eyebrow at her. well, for starters, I slit a SOLDIER'S throat, then threatened the guy who gives the admission, then he gave me those papers and I came here. How's that for ya? she asked mockingly, a small grin on her face. i did what ever other SOLDIER does. I trained, got approval and was sent here. Are you going to be smart, Sephiroth, and allow me in the team? Or you going to act like all the other sexist men and tell me my place is in the bedroom? she arched an eyebrow, daring him to choose the latter. Surprisingly, he laughed. welcome to my team. he said, handing her helmet back to her. She took it, placing it on her raven hair. you just have to answer some questions for me. she had turned to walk away, but turned to him when he said that. ask away. she said, tapping her feet. She wanted to go outside to smoke, but she'd have to wait it seemed. first, why do you want to be a SOLDIER? the tapping stopped, and didn't look at him in the eyes. First since they met. that is my own personal business. Next question. Sephiroth nodded, respecting her privacy. It made him curious, but he knew he'd find out one way or another. you know who I am, but you didn't show fear, why's that? she scoffed at him. why should I? Just because your Sephiroth doesn't mean I have to be afraid of you. To me, your nothing more than a captain. Another SOLDIER with a high rank than me. Nothing more. she shrugged, her foot tapping again. Sephiroth nodded, he felt the same way, even though the others didn't. is that all? she asked, looking at the door longingly. yes, come with me. I'll take you to your room. Since your new, you'll be bunking with two other guys, is that a problem? she shrugged. as long as they don't try anything funny, you won't be short two SOLDIERS. Sephiroth grinned a little at that. They walked to where she was to stay, and Sephiroth saw that the two SOLDIERS were there. Cloud, Zack. they stood up, saluting him. yes sir? Sephiroth moved so the girl could be seen. this is Isamu, your new bunk buddy. Make her welcome. Sephiroth walked away, noticing that the girl had started talking. do you guys mind if I smoke? she asked them, holding up a cigarette. They both shook their head. thanks. she light up, blowing a puff of smoke in the air. Isamu? That name means bravery. the brunette grinned. She shrugged, leaning on the wall. so, your the one who beat up those two SOLDIERS. the blonde one laughed. they should be nicer to a new recruit. she shrugged, looking out the window. I'm Cloud, this is Zack. the blonde introduced the two. well, you guys know my name. she stretched, crushing what was left of her cigarette under her boots. tell me, where am I sleeping? they pointed to a bunk close by Cloud's. She plopped down on it, her hands cradling her head. how old are you, Isamu? she opened one eye, staring at the boys. She sighed, sitting up. I'm 17. both boys looked at each other, then back at her. aren't you a little... Zack started to say, but Isamu glared at him. no, I m not too young to be a SOLDIER. Zack nodded, looking into her eyes. She threw herself back down on the bed, until she heard a sound. It was the voice of Sephiroth. The two boys stood up, waiting for the girl. She groaned, sitting up. what is going on now? they left the bunks, standing in line for their orders. now, we have a message her to go to Nibelheim. We will be leaving in two hours. Get packed and ready to go. Oh, and we have a new recruit. Isamu, will you step forward? the girl rolled her eyes, stepping forward. She didn't say anything, even when she heard some of the guys complain. Others made cruel remarks, but she ignored them all. Isamu is to be felt welcome, so treat her like other SOLDIERS. Sephiroth smirked a little, knowing this job would be interesting. Sephiroth made sure he would be sitting close by her, not to protect, but to enjoy the entertainment this girl would provide when any over confident SOLDIERS made a pass at her. hey Cloud. she hollered when they were dismissed. The blonde looked at her, stopping for her to catch up. When he mentioned the town's name, you had a look on your face. Was you raised there? she asked when she got to his side. He nodded. yeah, it's been so long since I ve left. the boy seemed a bit upset. what's wrong? Isamu asked, draping an arm around his shoulder. i failed my friend. I told her...I would be coming back as a first class SOLDIER, but I m not a first class SOLDIER. he seemed so upset about it. Cloud, get a hold of yourself. So what if you didn't make first Class, your still a SOLDIER. Isamu told him, walking with him into the bunk. you two sure got chummy in the last two minutes. Zack observed, seeing the new girl's arm draped around Cloud's. don't interrupt Zack. As I was saying. Just because your not first class SOLDIER, doesn't mean you failed your friend. She'll be glad you became a SOLDIER, first class or not. Cloud looked over at the girl. you think so? the girl groaned, doing a face palm on herself. yes, I m positive. From the mouth of a girl, she will be happy to see you as a SOLDIER. she left Cloud's side to grab her helmet. now, you two finish packing, while I sit on my ass and wait. she sat down, laying on the bed. where are you from? Zack asked her. The room was quiet, until the girl finally answered him. no where. Cloud looked at the girl, but she turned her back to them, clutching her helmet. She knew the two boys were staring at her with quizzical eyes, but if they learned about her past, they would pity her. She didn't become a SOLDIER to receive pity. As she listened to Zack ask Cloud about his home, she felt darkness over take her. She allowed sleep to take over.

Aki! Wait! Don't go! a raven haired girl ran after a tall brunette boy. Isa! Stay here. Protect our family. I'll be back. As soon as the Jenova is gone, I ll come back and take our family into a big mansion full of everything you will ever want. a boy smiled, hugging the raven girl before he disappeared. Flames surrounded the girl, screams broke through the night. She could hear a male's voice hollering her name. The ground below her feet shook. She held onto anything, screaming for it to stop. stop! Quit! Aki, you promised! tears streamed down her face. She stood there, the ground shaking, fire surrounding her as she cried.

Aki! You promised. You promised you would come back. the girl said in her bed, still sleeping. Cloud and Zack stared at her, wondering if they should wake her up. They didn't have to, she suddenly bolted up in her sleep, her eyes opened. Isamu? Cloud stood up, walking to where she was breathing heavily. She looked up at him, and for a glimpse, he saw fear in her eyes, but it was quickly covered by blankness. is it time to go? she asked, standing up. yeah, we're leaving in five minutes. she nodded, running her hand through her hair. is...there anything you wanna tell us? Zack asked her, worry in his eyes. She looked at him, deciding on something. no. she shook her head, walking out. Cloud bent to fix her bed since she was too worked up to do it, when he saw something sticking out of the covers. He grabbed the object to reveal a picture. It was her at a younger age, and a older boy with brunette hair. On the back, it read: Remember who you are. love, your big brother Akinobu. i wonder why she never mentioned about having a big brother? Cloud wondered out loud. because he died. they heard her answer. They both turned around, where she was leaning against the doorway, holding a cigarette in her hand. he died two years ago, on my 15th birthday. she walked to the boys, taking the picture. how? Zack asked her. Jenova. None of them knew it, but Sephiroth was walking toward them to see why they weren't coming when she mentioned that name. He stopped, eavesdropping on the conversation. since we're going to be living together, and I talk in my sleep, your going to find out one way or another. It's better if you hear it from me in my conscious state. My brother was a SOLDIER, and he enjoyed being one, but that all changed one day. It was my 15th birthday, I had gotten a letter from the SOLDIERS. My brother was suppose to had come a few days ago, but he never showed up. The letter told me that he died by the hands of someone who had planned to inject him with Jenova cells. His body refused the Jenova, and he died. That's why I became a SOLDIER. To find the man who did this and kill him. the room was silent and Sephiroth was tempted to look inside to see why they were quiet, but he didn't have to. we better go or Sephiroth will get impatient. Sephiroth walked away quietly, waiting by the truck for them to come. The three appeared, climbing in the back of the truck. Sephiroth stayed close by Isamu, much to her discomfort. He had wanted to sit by her to watch her beat the SOLDIERS off her, but now he had a different purpose. He waited until they stopped to take a piss break, then he grabbed her arm, pulling her into the woods. When he was sure they were far enough from the group, he pushed her against a tree. Hey! What's the big idea? she snarled at him, struggling a little. be still. he said in a voice that scared anyone else, except for her that is. tell me the complete truth. How do you know about Jenova?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 she stopped her struggling and stared at Sephiroth. how...? you eavesdropped on my conversation with Cloud and Zack, didn't you? I know about the Jenova Cells Experiment because my brother had told me. He was a Solider, first Class, like you. He became a SOLDIER to stop Jenova from finishing what it came to earth to do. A SOLDIER tricked my brother into believing that if he was injected with Jenova cells, then he could stop Jenova. Like a fool, he believed this man. I became a SOLDIER to finish what my brother failed. Sephiroth stared at the girl as she stared back at him with eyes he remembered seeing on another face. The same look bore into him as did the others. your brother. What was his name? Akinobu. Sephiroth snapped back, letting her go, but she didn't run off. She stared where she was, staring into his eyes. you knew him! she exclaimed, reading the recognizance in his eyes. Sephiroth pulled out a picture in his pocket. your brother was wearing this when he died. the picture was of them, a smile on Sephiroth's face, Akinobu's arm draped around his shoulder, laughing at something. Aki. she looked up at the silver haired SOLDIER, and did something unheard of. She hugged him. Surprised, he stood there, but he slowly circled his arms around her. you were the one my brother was going to bring home. His best friend, Sephiroth. All this time, I was so rude. Forgive me for being rude to you, Sephiroth. she muttered in his chest. He grinned, holding her close. it's okay. We better go before someone comes and sees this. It won't do for the first female SOLDIER to have rumors spreading about her. they both separated, Isamu laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. everything you know about Jenova is wrong. Jenova was my mother, she died giving birth to me. Sephiroth told her, a hand still on her shoulder. She looked at her over her shoulder. Sephiroth, am I the one in wrong, or is it you? she asked him. When she got no answer, she nodded, walking away from the silver haired man. She's wrong. I was told the truth. Jenova is my mother, I m sure of it. Sephiroth thought walking to the truck. He stopped, seeing Zack get queasy. get him a bucket. he told a SOLDIER close by. Soon, they finished their ride to Nibelheim. They exited the vehicles, stretching. it's nice here, Cloud. Isamu told him, looking around. Isamu took off her helmet, not seeing the point of wearing it all the time. Cloud kept his own, though she wasn't sure why. She looked at the small town, feeling at peace. A feeling she hadn't felt in so long. Sephiroth and the other SOLDIERS went into the town where a woman was suppose to be their tour guide. When they got to the gate, a dark haired woman stood there waiting. Tifa. Cloud whispered, a look of happiness in his eyes. This must be his friend he thought he failed. She probably doesn't recognize him with the helmet on. Isamu grinned, looking at the blonde. Isamu was right, Tifa didn't recognize him at all. When they were finished with the tour, the SOLDIERS went to check in at a Inn. Cloud didn't, since he had a home close by. Isamu waited until everyone was checked in before she went to the counter. one room, as far from them as possible. she said, placing down some gils. Hey, Isamu! You can bunk with me. one of the bolder SOLDIERS hollered from across the room. She turned to see the SOLDIER that was waving. no thanks. Unless you want to be neutered in your sleep. she took the key the man gave her, and made her way to her room. Before she got to the stairs, a hand grabbed her wrist. the SOLDIERS don't pay for their room. Sephiroth told her, giving her the same amount of gils she placed on the counter. She looked at them, then back at Sephiroth. i don't take charity. she said, giving them back. She wasn't able to. He placed them in her pocket before letting go. it's not charity, it's a rule. she walked up the stairs, not really caring if the man wanted to pay for her room or not. She laid on the bed, relaxing. Sephiroth's words still continue to bug her. What did he mean Jenova was his mother? How can he say my brother and this mysterious man lied to me about Jenova. She decided that she was going to have to find out more about Sephiroth and Jenova. Before that, she heard someone knock on her door. come in. she hollered, sitting up. hey, a few of the guys are going to go to a bar close by tonight, wanna join? a young SOLDIER asked her shyly. sure. What time? she asked, staring up at the man. when the sun sets. she nodded her head, agreeing to meet them at the lobby. She looked out, seeing that she had plenty of time. She jumped up, grabbing her key. I feel like shopping.

Hey! a female voice shouted at the female SOLDIER when she was about to walk into a store. She turned around to see the black haired girl wave at her, running toward her. Cloud's friend. What was her name again? Tefi? Tera? No, Tifa! That was it. your the female SOLDIER Cloud was talking to. I m Tifa. she held a hand out in greeting. Accepting her greeting. She introduced herself. Isamu? Cool. Are you going shopping? she asked, noticing what store she was standing in front of. yeah. I thought I would get a few pieces of clothing while I was here. Isamu shrugged. oh! I'll help you out! she told her, dragging the SOLDIER girl in the store. After hours of looking, trying on, and discarding clothes, Tifa managed to get her to buy a red dress, some light make up, and she gave her some perfume to wear that night. They sneaked the small items past a few of the SOLDIERS hanging in the lobby. Since Isamu never did this before, Tifa helped her put on the makeup. why did you become a SOLDIER? Tifa asked her, fixing her hair up. I'm a SOLDIER in memory of my brother. she told her, showing the small picture she kept at her side all the time. you two look nothing alike. Tifa said out loud. that's because we used to be orphans. Tifa finished her hair with out any more questions, seeing it was hard for her to talk about. there, what do you think? she asked, letting her get up to look in the mirror. it looks great! I hardly recognize myself. they realized the sun had went down when someone knocked on her door. I ll be down in a minute. she hollered, grabbing her small dagger that she could conceal on her thigh. before you go, I want to ask one more personal question. Tifa said, stopping the girl. She looked up, still bent over her leg. what is it? when you left home, was there someone special in your life? I m sorry for being in your personal life, and you don't have to answer it. Tifa apologized quickly. actually, there was, but...I haven't seen her since she left a year before I became a SOLDIER. Tifa's eyes got widen when she said she. your a...? Isamu nodded her head. wow! I ve never met a lesbian before. Tifa got excited over it. well, I m no different than any other girl. she laughed, rubbing her neck nervously. what was she like? Isamu tilted her head a bit. i haven't thought about her for a year, but she was quiet. Strong, brave, fearless, but kind too. She always wore these black outfits and last I heard, she was fighting along side a team. We use to write letters to each other, but they stopped suddenly. I don't know what happened or if she's still alive. Tifa hugged the girl, feeling sorry for her. must be rough. I m sure you'll find her again. Isamu smiled at Tifa. i better go, can't keep these masochists waiting. she and Tifa laughed, walking out the room. They started down the stairs, which is hard since Isamu was in heels, but they made it. The entire lobby got quiet when the girls entered down the stairs. The girls were laughing when she cursed who ever invented heels, when they noticed it was quiet. Tifa giggled, realizing all the men were staring at their fellow SOLDIER. She turned around, looking at them. what? she asked, a hand on her hip. Everyone turned away, coughing or doing something instead of looking at the dangerous girl in heels. what are you doing dressed like that? a voice below the girls snarled. Tifa waved goodbye to her new friend, saying she was going to visit Cloud. I was invited to go out to drink. she told the silver haired general, walking with ease down the stairs. dressed like that? Sephiroth grabbed her wrist, stopping her. yes, like this. Tifa and I went out shopping. This is the only thing I bought that would let me fight when I needed to. she yanked her arm free, walking to the group of drooling men who were by the door. ready to go? she asked them. They nodded, following behind her. 


End file.
